


Declawing

by babydick



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Mutilation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydick/pseuds/babydick
Summary: Chris's new kitten just won't behave.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Declawing

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags no excuses no complaints

A bloody crunch filled the basement at the same as a tiny voice let out a ear splitting shriek. A small pointy tooth fell carelessly to the concrete floor to join three others, and Chris hastily shoved another wad of cotton in the child’s mouth while blood and tears gushed down his chin. The massive hand holding him by his jaw loosened slightly as the neko squirmed, his cries only partially muffled by the gauze filling his mouth.

“Last time you bite me, you little brat.” Chris sang, patting his soft blond hair as if he did nothing wrong, Albert’s little golden ears flattened against his head in agony and terror.

Chris suddenly let go of him and Albert instantly curled up and gripped at his face helplessly, so busy crying louder in pain and swallowing mouthfuls of blood that he couldn’t even think about trying to get away. He didn’t even notice when the tall brunette turned back to him with a pair of pliers in his hand.

“Now, about you always clawing up my furniture...”


End file.
